Origami
by Mila B
Summary: Teddy tem uma surpresa para Victoire.


**Autor:** Schaala

**Título:** Origami

**Gênero:** Friendship

**Classificação:** K

**Formato:** Ficlet

**oOo**

Victoire riu travessa quando finalmente conseguiu escapar dos olhos dos pais e dos cuidados da avó, esgueirando-se pela porta dos fundos d'A toca, naquele domingo que fora bonito e ensolarado. Já era final de tarde e alguns adultos já haviam partido, enquanto outros conversavam e descansavam dentro da casa.

Victoire estava braba com os pais.

Só porque ela quebrara o pulso da última vez em que visitaram a casa dos avôs, agora eles a tratavam com extrema precaução, como se ela fosse uma criancinha descuidada!

E Teddy também!

Tratara-a cheio de delicadeza e não concordara em jogar Quadribol e brincar de pega-pega como sempre faziam.

Ela já tinha seis anos de idade! Não precisava de tantos cuidados, e seu pulso já estava muito bem.

E onde Teddy se metera? Ele sumira há horas.

Que injusto!

Devia estar se divertindo sem a companhia dela, aquele boboca!

Caminhou um pouco pelo campo verdejante que rodeava A Toca, ao passo que o vento balançava as flores espalhadas pela grama, quando avistou Teddy sentado à sombra de uma árvore, concentrado no que parecia ser um pedaço de pergaminho.

Victoire franziu as sobrancelhas pequenas e delicadas e correu até onde ele estava. Estava pronta para brigar com ele por ter feito de seu domingo um dia chato e sem graça em meio aos adultos, quando o viu dobrando o pergaminho repetidas vezes.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou, cheia de curiosidade, inclinando-se para frente para espiar melhor o que ele aprontava. Teddy se sobressaltou e escondeu o pergaminho atrás das costas, erguendo o olhar, espantado por ter sido pego no flagra.

"Você não pode ver!" Exclamou, com as mãos ainda escondidas.

"Por que não?" Victoire sentou-se ao lado do garoto de cabelos azuis engraçados. Às vezes ela sentia vontade de ter um cabelo colorido e legal como o dele; o seu amarelo esbranquiçado era tão chato!

"Ainda não está pronto!" Ele explicou, fitando-a desconfiado.

"Ah, deixa eu ver, Teddy!" Pediu, chorosa. "Por favor, por favor, por favooooor?" Implorou, juntando as mãozinhas à frente do corpo.

Teddy manteve a expressão determinada por um momento, mas acabou suspirando, incapaz de negar alguma coisa à Victoire quando ela pedia daquele jeito, com seus olhinhos azuis claros como um céu aberto cintilando e os lábios rosados comprimidos em um beiçinho manhoso.

"Está beeeem." Falou, contrariado, e trouxe as mãos à frente do corpo, mostrando no que estivera trabalhando.

Victoire analisou o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os olhos astutos.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou, cutucando o pergaminho com o dedo.

"É um origami." Explicou Teddy, estufando o peito. "Tio George me ensinou a fazer." Completou, mas depois olhou insatisfeito para sua tentativa de origami. "Ainda não está pronto. Feche os olhos!"

Victoire ergueu o olhar para Teddy, com a sobrancelha, tão clara quanto os cabelos, erguida.

"Por quê?"

"Fecha, Vic. É surpresa. Fecha." Os olhos de Teddy brilharam e os cabelos mudaram para um tom castanho acobreado. Ele ainda tinha dificuldades para controlar sua metamorfomagia. Victoire fechou os olhos lentamente, porque confiava em Teddy e porque gostou da cor acobreada dos cabelos dele.

Ela pôde ouvir o barulho do pergaminho sendo dobrado mais algumas vezes e ficou tentada a espiar. Para que seus olhos não a traíssem, tapou-os também com as mãos. Quando já estava impaciente de tanto esperar e prestes a espionar por entre os dedos, Teddy soltou uma exclamação contente.

"Pode abrir!"

Victoire primeiro afastou os dedinhos e espiou por entre eles, mas ao ver o que Teddy segurava, deixou as mãos caírem e sorriu de ponta a ponta, expondo uma falha que tinha na parte da frente dos dentes, onde seu dente definitivo ainda não nascera.

"É uma flor!" Exclamou, encantada. "Como você fez isso?"

"É segredo." Declarou Teddy e esticou a flor para Victoire. "E é para você."

"Teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse me dado uma dessas flores aqui pelo campo." Ela falou, mas pegou o origami, analisando-o criticamente, procurando por algum defeito. Mas ele era perfeito.

"Mas essas têm por todo o lugar. Essa eu que fiz, especialmente para você."

Victoire ergueu os olhos para Teddy, e a expressão séria dele a fez ruborizar. De repente, sentiu vontade de sair correndo e não entendeu bem por que.

"Gosto mais das flores do campo. Essa não tem cheiro nenhum." Murmurou, abaixando o olhar para sua flor de origami.

"Victoire, está na hora de ir!" Os dois ouviram Fleur chamando da porta d'A Toca.

Victoire se levantou e começou a correr, pela primeira vez grata por sua mãe chamá-la para irem embora; porém, no meio da caminhou, mudou de idéia e correu de volta até Teddy, abaixando-se ao lado dele e beijando-o no rosto.

"Eu vou guardar sempre comigo." Avisou e saiu correndo outra vez.

Teddy ficou olhando-a com os olhos arregalados e as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, enquanto segurava com a mão o local onde ela o beijara.

Depois contaria a Harry que encontrara uma namorada.


End file.
